Getting It Done
by kathiann
Summary: A bad case, an early morning and lots of M rated goodness. Really, there is no plot to this, in fact, this is a PWP fic, so be aware of that.
1. What to do With a Dream

**Authors Note: **So, this is, yet again, something that I've had kind of hanging out on my computer for a few (like 7) months. This can be a stand alone, or I could go on in the same vain as this chapter. Let me know what you think. This is M for a reason, so head my warning. Thanks to lgmtreader for the beta.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine by any stretch of the imagination.

**Getting it Done**

He was kissing her lips hungrily. Then her neck, slowly working his way down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting it lightly, while working the other one into a stiff peak with his hand; and then he switched, sucking on the other one and continuing to massage the one that he had just been sucking on. She let out a low moan of pleasure. He was so good at this.

He slowly moved his lips back up her body, kissing and licking the skin between her breast, her collar bones, the hollow of her throat, the edge of her jaw, and then at last her lips again. He gently rubbed his tongue across her lips, and she gladly opened her mouth to him. He thrust his tongue in, hungrily battling with hers. She was lost in the sensation of his mouth, oblivious to everything else, when she felt him touch her. His fingers were gently touching her clit and softly moving down to trace around her wet opening.

She moaned against his lips as his tongue continued his assault on her mouth, and his fingers began to match his tongue thrusting inside of her. She was so close. He started to rub his thumb across her clit; she was going to come, when suddenly he stopped and whispered in her ear, "Time to wake up Teresa."

She woke up with a jolt, glaring at the alarm clock on her nightstand which was blaring the morning radio show from the local top 40 radio station. Had she really just had a dream about Patrick Jane? Not just any type of dream, but a sex dream. It had been so long since she had been with anyone that she really wasn't surprised about the dream itself, just who it involved

But then, he was gorgeous, his eyes were to die for, and his blond curls… always managing to look so sexy while at the same time making it look like he wasn't even trying. But it was his smile, really. The way he could just look at her and make her melt. It was unbearable.

And now, here she was, horny and unsatisfied. And she had to go to work today and face him, try to hide the fact that he was the sexiest man she had ever met, and that she seriously wanted to jump his bones. She was going to have to do something to take the edge off. Not that it was as good as the real thing, but it would have to do.

Conjuring up the last image from her subconscious, she started where the Jane in her dream had left off by massaging her breasts through the thin fabric of her nightgown, enjoying the feeling of the fabric against her nipples. She kept it up with one hand as she slowly moved the other down and under the waist of her panties. She started to rub her clit, enjoying the immediate pleasure that she got from it. She wanted this to last, though, so she slowed down, and started to lightly touch her folds around her vagina. She noticed how wet she was from the dream she had just had, and took advantage of it to slowly put a finger inside of her as far as she could reach. She started to thrust slowly, inserting a second finger when the first was not doing a good enough job. She could feel herself getting closer to climax, and moved her other hand to her clit from where it had still been playing with her breasts, finally giving in to the desire to touch, to massage that most sensitive spot. She was moaning slightly and was imagining Jane doing it to her; she couldn't help it when his name escaped her lips.

She heard a noise in the background, but didn't think much of it; she was too intent on the task at hand. She was too close now to stop; she just wanted to finish, to feel the sweet release. She continued to massage herself, thrusting in and out and moaning his name, and then it came, her climax. The waves of pleasure washed over her, and she just let it happen, calling out his name one more time. She lay there for a few more minutes, just basking in the pleasure as it slowly faded.

That's when she remembered the noise she had heard earlier, and looked up. She screamed. There was someone standing at the foot of her bed, watching her.

"What the hell, Jane! What are you doing in my house?" How had he gotten in here? Had he picked the lock? More importantly, how long had he been standing there watching her?

"I knocked, but you didn't answer. I heard noises coming from in here, and was afraid that something was wrong. Tell me; do you always fantasize about me when you masturbate?" He was smirking at her.

She wanted to bury her head in the pillow and pretend that this wasn't happening. Maybe she was still dreaming, and she would wake up. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them, he was no longer standing at the foot of her bed. She smiled; maybe she had imagined him standing there.

"Nope, I'm still here." He was standing next to her bed by her head. Looking at her with a look that she had never seen before. It was a look of hunger and desire. Lisbon looked at him, and noticed that his pants were looking tighter in the crotch than they usually did. Obviously he had enjoyed watching her, considering he hadn't made his presence known until she was done.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still mortified that he had caught her, especially because she had been fantasizing about him.

"I had a dream. Not one like I usually have; and I was concerned about it." He looked at her with the same smoldering look from earlier, before nervously looking away.

"What type of dream?" She pulled the blanket a little further up her body, trying to hide; _why was he still standing there? _There was silence for a few more minutes before Jane looked at her again, a look of determination in his eyes that she had only ever seen when he'd figured out who the murderer was.

"I'm guessing you had the same type."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't want to hope that maybe he wanted the same thing she did, but that look of desire and want was back as he suddenly leaned over the bed and kissed her hard. She moaned, and opened her mouth to his tongue when he pressed on her lips with it. She reached up and pulled him down into the bed with her, not caring when he almost landed on top of her. She reached her hands up around his head to play with the soft curls at the base of his skull. They kissed hungrily, hard and with unending passion, for what seemed like forever, not paying attention to the sounds of the radio or the thoughts in their heads that said that they shouldn't be doing this. When Jane broke the kiss, Lisbon was left panting, wanting more.

"Teresa," he started, pulling back slightly and trying to stand, "we should really think about this."

"I think that's the problem, _Patrick," _she said his name in a way that she could tell he wasn't expecting and felt him react even more. "I've been thinking about you for longer than I'd like to admit, and yeah, I think we had similar dreams, last night, or this morning, and I don't think either of ours ended up with us talking." She pulled him down again, pressing her lips to his, using her best suspect apprehension roll to bring herself on top of him and press her whole length to him.

She began to kiss his neck, rocking her hips against his slightly, and she could feel what little resolve he had left slipping as he brought his hands up to her back, stroking down it slowly to the hem of her nightgown. As he brought his hands back up her sides, he brought the nightgown with them, skimming his fingers across her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts, before breaking the kiss to pull it over her head.

He hesitated only a few seconds before lowering his mouth to her right breast, sucking and licking, while his hand massaged the left. She arched into his touch, moaning at the contact. The rough feel of his clothes against her bare skin brought her back some, brought to her mind the realization that he was still fully clothed, down to the ridiculous brown shoes that he always wore. Regretting the loss of his touch, she pulled him back up to her mouth as she reached between them to unbutton his vest and shirt, spreading her fingers across his smooth chest as she went. She didn't get a chance to push his shirt from his shoulders as he broke the kiss again and moved down her body, kissing and nipping gently as he went, kissing her neck, sucking at the pulse point gently, just enough pressure on the sensitive skin to make her gasp, but not enough to leave a mark that couldn't be explained easily.

He worked his way down her body, ignoring her attempts to redirect him, to continue to undress him. He smoothed his hands across the pale skin of her stomach, relishing in the way she squirmed under him at the touch. His thumbs played at the band of her panties as he hooked his thumbs in them and slid them down her legs. Settling in at her feet he began kissing up the inside of her legs, the back of her knees, the insides of her thighs. He stopped right before her mound, looking up at her face, watching as she tried to keep her eyes open to watch him through lust lidded lashes.

Just when Lisbon thought that Jane had changed his mind, he bent down and pressed a kiss right over her heat. She had to remind herself to breathe when his tongue came out and licked up her folds, pressing into her center slightly. He began to lick and suck on her clit. He brought his hands that were still holding onto her legs up using one to spread her folds and the other, placed on her stomach, to hold her steady as he continued his assault with his tongue.

Her breathing was coming in pants as he continued to lick and suck on her most sensitive spot. He nipped at her slightly, causing her to gasp before moving down to use his tongue to press into her opening. He moved his hand so that his thumb was pressing against her clitoris, and then moved the hand that had been resting on her stomach up to her breasts to tweak and massage her nipples.

She was bucking into his hand now and he made one last change of position to insert two of his fingers into her vagina, slowly thrusting as his tongue licked at her sensitive bundle of nerves. He could tell she was close, her legs were writhing withering on the bed next to him and she had her hands in his hair, pulling and tugging at it slightly. He kept at his exquisite torture as she moaned and squirmed beneath him. He could feel her starting to clench around his fingers and sped up his sucking and thrusting until it seemed as if she had stopped breathing. He glanced up, not stopping his actions, and watched the look of utter bliss and pleasure that came across her face. He slowed his motions allowing her to ride out the waves of pleasure as long as possible before finally stopping his motions.

Lisbon lay there, panting, not able to move. Her muscles felt like jello and she had a hard time caring that Jane had been the one to bring her to such a state, and that he was still hovering somewhere near her middle. When she had calmed her breathing and some feeling was coming back into her legs and arms, she looked down to see that Jane was no longer at the foot of her bed. She hadn't just imagined it, had she?

"Jane?" She called out, propping herself up on her elbows and looking around.

"Yes?" He asked startling her by being at the top of the bed, right next to her. She thought about yelling at him, but instead brought her hands to the back of his neck and her lips to his, and kissed him with everything she had. He'd just given her a mind-blowing orgasm, and she was going to repay the favor.

She broke the kiss, nibbling down his neck to his chest, where his shirt was still open. She scraped her nails across his nipples, watching as they came to tiny sharp peaks. She took one into her mouth, rolling it slightly with her teeth, hearing him moan. She was moving to the other when the shrill sound of her cell phone came from her bedside table.

She growled into Jane's chest, smirking as he shivered under her from the touch. "Not fair," she mumbled reaching across Jane to grab her phone. "Lisbon," she answered curtly, and Jane could tell from the look on her face that it was work and a case. He tried not to listen but couldn't help it; and he knew that while Lisbon enjoyed herself this morning, she was by no means done with him – and he wasn't done with her either. She lay on top of him for just a second when he hung up, before rolling off of him and standing.

"We've got a case." She said, reaching down and grabbing her nightgown form where Jane had tossed it on the floor and slipping it over her head. "And don't think that phone call has distracted me from the goal, Jane."

He watched as she walked into the bathroom and groaned, falling back onto the bed. It was going to be a long case.


	2. What to do With a Brown Leather Couch

**Authors' Note: **Thanks to lgmtreader for being beta on this, especially as I've inundated her with no less than 5 different things to read this weekend.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**What to do With a Brown Leather Couch**

The case took three days to solve. Three days with people everywhere and sleeping at the office and not enough coffee to keep her from dropping dead the second she walked in her house. And she was frustrated. Just when she and Jane had finally moved forward in a way she never thought was going to happen, they stalled right out of the gate. Stupid case, stupid AG, stupid local law enforcement who needed their hands held the whole time as if they were still babies.

But now it was over, the perp was in jail, and she was finally going to get the chance for a decent night's sleep; and after that, maybe she could take Jane and have her way with him like she hadn't been able to that morning. Not that she was complaining about the way it worked out, but still, she had developed a taste for him and she wanted more.

Lisbon heard the janitor's cart roll past her door. She hated being here this late. He opened her door to empty her trash can and she waved at him slightly.

"Staying late tonight?" he asked with a slight accent that made her wonder if he was an immigrant or if he had just grown up with them.

"Yeah, never rest for the weary. I'm taking tomorrow off and want to get all this done so that I don't have to stress about it."

"You and Mr. Jane," he mumbled, setting the small can down next to her desk and turning to leave.

"Jane's still here?" She had thought he'd left ages ago.

"Yeah, but he's not working like you, just wearing a spot in that couch of his." The janitor chuckled as he walked away and Lisbon got to thinking. She knew from countless late nights at the office that once the janitor was done with this floor he didn't come back again. She also knew that the night guard didn't actually do anything other than watch the cameras on the entrances and make rounds of the first floor. Since they were on the second floor there wasn't a chance of running into him.

She smiled, a mischievous, devilish smile, and quickly closed the folders on her desk before stacking them neatly. She could take care of them the day after tomorrow, but tonight… tonight she had plans. She stood by her door, listening for the ding of the elevator that would mean that the janitor had left, before creeping out of her office. She knew that she didn't really need to be quiet, she knew Jane wasn't really asleep and that she was they were alone, but it just added to her excitement.

Lisbon knelt by the couch, fingered the soft brown leather. She'd always wondered what it would be like to lie on this couch like Jane did every day. Maybe now she could finally find out. Taking a deep breath, and before she could change her mind, she bent over Jane and gently pressed her lips to his. Her theory on his not being asleep was proven when he responded to her, his lips moving against her, his arms coming up to her back.

She nipped at his lower lip, bringing it into her mouth to suck on it. He grinned against her mouth and opened it to allow her tongue to enter, dueling with his own. They kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being together for the first time in so many days, before Lisbon pulled away.

"God, I've missed you," she said, surprising herself. It had just been one morning, only a few hours, but this past week… the looks and glances and lingering touches, left her insides smoldering and wanting more.

"I know what you mean," he said, sitting up; he pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. She straddled his lap while he was still lying on the sofa, rocking her hips against his, felt his hands skim up her sides, grazing her breasts, causing her to gasp.

She began to kiss along his jaw down his neck to his collarbone just peeking through the collar of his shirt. "Do you know what I would do to you if we weren't at work right now?" she asked. She trailed kisses back up his neck to his mouth. She placing an open mouth kiss to his lip, slipping her tongue in to taste along his teeth.

"Why'd you jump me at work if we can't do anything?" he groaned, sliding his hands up her front to cup her breast through her shirt.

"We're the only ones on this floor for the next hour, maybe two. Just enough time for some… fun." The last word was said in a way that made him hiss and thrust up into her.

"This would be much easier if you wore skirts." He leaned into her, reversing their positions, pressing her back on the couch as her hands roamed across his chest to the waist of his pants.

"I don't do skirts, Jane. You know that, and I'm sure if we had more time you'd tell me exactly why it is that I don't do skirts." She worked the button on his slacks and the zipper to gain access to the bulge in his pants. "Been waiting for me, haven't you?" she asked teasingly, palming his erection, stroking it several times and rubbing her thumb across the tip.

"Don't do that if you want this to last very long."

"What if I just want to repay your favor?" she asked with a wicked grin, pushing up on his shoulders so that she was straddling him again.

She then moved into a more traditional sitting position, grabbing the waist of his pants as he shifted his hips so that she could pull them down around his knees. She smiled up at him before taking him in her mouth, grinning around him as he shuddered.

She moved up and down on him, circling him with her tongue, sucking on him slightly. He didn't know what to do with her hands, which were clenching and unclenching at his sides. The rhythm she had set was intoxicating and he had no desire to change it, to control it. But he wanted to touch her, wanted to feel more than just her mouth.

"God, Lisbon…" He tried to tell her, tried to let her know what she was doing to him but couldn't find the words. He could feel himself getting closer, could feel the pressure building in him and knew he was close. Lisbon seemed to be able to tell as well, and reached down to cup his balls, testing their heavy weight and squeezing slightly. She Increased the pressure and rhythm just enough to raise his pleasure level enough to push him over the edge.

She spit out into a tissue and slid up to sit next to him on the sofa, watching him as he came down from his high, still stroking him to make sure that he got as much pleasure from the act as possible.

"Wow," was all that he could say when he was able to speak again.

"Liked that, huh?" She couldn't keep the self-satisfied smirk off her face at his inability to articulate. "You know, I've got tomorrow off, and I don't think anyone would say anything if you didn't come in either; after all, it's not like we're going to get a new case with me gone, it'll just be Cho and Rigsby goofing off and Van Pelt pretending not to pay attention to them."

"Really? And what would be my incentive for not coming into work tomorrow?" He was standing already, zipping his pants and checking to make sure he still had his wallet and keys.

"I've got a hot tub on my patio."


End file.
